Window tinting utilizing polarized plastic film is well known in the art. Typical uses are automobile windows, house windows and commercial building windows. However, the present invention utilizes a slidable secondary polarized panel having a plurality of secondary polarized panel longitudinal polarization lines therein, and a first primary polarized panel affixed to either an inner or outer surface of an outer window that or an inner window is novel and unique.
Numerous innovations for window tinting devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,045, titled Adjustable Window Tinting System, invented by Leroy A. Bernard, Jr., a selectively variable window tinting system for limiting a passage of both visible light and radiative heat through an automobile window. Embodiments of the system include window glass assemblies which utilizes photochromatic glass, electrochromatic glass, and a pair of spaced glass panes fillable with a tinted fluid. The latter embodiment also utilizes a plurality of differently tinted fluids which may be selectively injected between the glass panes to provide various amounts of tinting therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,242, titled Dual-pane thermal window with liquid crystal shade, invented by Ray H. Baughman, Ernest D. Buff, Helmut Eckhardt, and Gerhard H. Fuchs, there is disclosed a dual-pane thermal window unit comprises two non-intersecting or, preferably, substantially parallel, spaced window panes, mounted in a window frame, a first of the panes having affixed thereto a first wall of an electro-optical liquid crystal cell providing a selected light transmittance, and a second of said panes delimiting, with a second wall of said cell, and a space providing a thermal break. Each of the first and second walls comprises an electrically conductive film composed of plastic and having sufficient supporting strength to maintain the structural integrity of the cell. The window is light weight, economical to manufacture and efficient and reliable in operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,923, titled Adjustable Tint Window with Electrochromic Conductive Polymer, invented by James F. Wolf, Granville G. Miller, Lawrence W. Shacklette, Ronald L. Elsenbaumer, and Ray H. Baughman, there is taught a method for decreasing radiative heat transfer and glare through a window. The method comprises the steps of: (a) mounting within a frame of the window a plurality of spaced window panes, a first and second of the panes having opposing faces; (b) assembling between the opposing faces a conductive polymer cell, the cell having a first wall composed of a transparent conductive layer affixed to the first pane and having deposited thereupon an electroactive electro-optically responsive conductive polymer, and a second wall comprised of a transparent conductive layer coated on the second pane, the layer being optionally coated with a second electro-optically responsive polymer, the first and second walls delimiting a cavity containing an ion-conducting electrolyte which contacts opposing surfaces of the first and second walls, and (c) applying a potential between the first and second walls to provide a selected light transmittance upon passage of current therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,908, titled Adjustable Tint Window with Electrochromic Conductive Polymer, invented by James F. Wolf, Granville G. Miller, Lawrence W. Shacklette, Ronald L. Eisenbaumer, and Ray H. Baughman, there is disclosed a method for decreasing radiative heat transfer and adjustably limiting visible light and near infrared radiation transfer and glare through a window. The method comprises the steps of: (1) mounting within a frame of the window a plurality of spaced window panes, a first and second of the panes having opposing faces: (b) assembling between the opposing faces a conductive polymer cell, the cell having a first wall composed of a transparent conductive layer affixed to the first pane and having deposited thereupon an electroactive electro-optically responsive conductive polymer, and a second wall comprised of a transparent conductive layer coated on the second pane, the layer being optionally coated with a second electro-optically responsive polymer, the first and second walls delimiting a cavity containing an ion-conducting electrolyte which contacts opposing surfaces of the first and second walls, and (c) applying a potential between the first and second walls to provide a selected light transmittance upon passage of current therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,547, titled Window for Shielded Enclosure, invented by Richard E. Sims, a window for an electromagnetic interference shielded enclosure is disclosed, which includes a frame defining a window aperture, a pair of spaced apart, light transmitting, fluid impervious panels supported by the frame and a cover for the aperture. In the region enclosed by the frame and the pair of panels, a quantity of light transmitting and electrically conductive fluid is captured. The fluid is electrically connected through the frame to the shield of an enclosure to provide an optically transparent window while maintaining the integrity of the shield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,063, invented by Mitsuru Nishlyama, there is disclosed a display cell comprising two substrates for forming in combination a compartment, an injection hole formed in one of them, a pathway provided for connecting the compartment and the injection hole, and a concavity shaped in at least one of the two substrates. The concavity assures that the pathway has a predetermined width by the depth of the concavity in order that the pathway conducts a liquid to the compartment. Preferably, the depth of the concavity is in the order of about 10 to 100 um.
The above described patent inventions differ from the present invention because they lack a first primary polarized panel having a plurality of first primary polarized panel longitudinal polarization lines and a secondary polarized panel having a plurality of secondary polarized panel longitudinal polarization lines wherein the secondary polarized panel is slidably insertable into the first primary polarized panel which varies tinting of a window.
Numerous innovations for window tinting have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.